EraVerse Wiki:Liberty High/Classes
Classes are a way to advance your characters knowledge, as well as meet other characters through your classes. By participating in a class, you are able to join and create "Class Role-Plays" in the Classroom page. Classes, specifically electives (all non-required classes), also influence missions that your character participates in, often by including information that your character will have knowledge of because of a selected class. You will automatically pass any class you join at the end of the current school semester, which will be every 6 months. After that point, you have finished with your elective classes, and can join another. You may also choose to fail your class, and retake it the next year. Your character may join any amount of electives as long as they have free blocks in their schedule. You can add a scheduling template to your character page with . If the class is marked with a (II) or higher, then there is a required class you must take before you can join it. NOTE*: You, nor your character, will actually learn anything from said class, and it will not be structured nor taught by any character. NOTE**: Your character, if they live in and are enrolled in Liberty High, will automatically be put in required classes for your grade, but you do not need to participate by selecting additional classes. 'Math' 'Basic' These are the basic math courses you would take if you are not in the advanced program. *''Basic Math (7th Grade)'' **'Core Class' **Teacher: **This is the starting Math course for all 7th graders at Liberty High. It teaches the basics of mathematics and elementary algebra. *''Algebra I (8th Grade)'' **'Core Class' **Teacher: **This class teaches you the basics and first half of Algebra, and is taught to all 8th graders. *''Algebra II (9th Grade)'' **'Core Class' **Teacher: **This class teaches you more advanced algebraic concepts, as well as the second half of Algebra. It is taught to 9th graders. *''Geometry (10th Grade)'' **'Core Class' **Teacher: **This class teaches you the concepts and applications of Geometry (shapes), as well as Sine, Cosine, and Tangent. Required for 10th grade. *''Calculus I (11th Grade)'' **'Core Class' **Teacher: **This class teaches you the first half of Calculus, including the basics. Main math class for 11th graders. *''Calculus II (12th Grade)'' **'Core Class' **Teacher: **This class teaches you the second half of Calculus, and is taught to 12th graders. 'Advanced' *''Pre-Algebra (7th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Advanced Algebra (8th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Geometry and Trigonometry (9th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Pre-Calculus and Superlative Algebra (10th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Analytical Calculus (11th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Multi-Variable Calculus (12th Grade)'' Teacher: 'Other Math' *''Statistics and Probability'' Teacher: *''Math Analysis; A History of Numbers'' Teacher: 'Grammar and Literature (English)' 'Basic' *''Basic English (7th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Basic Grammar and Constructs (8th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Writing and Advanced English (9th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Classic Literature (10th Grade)'' Teacher: *''American Literature (10th Grade)'' Teacher: *''British Literature (10th Grade)'' Teacher: *''World Literature (11th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Advanced Language (12th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Advanced Literature (12th Grade)'' Teacher: 'Other English' *''Journalism (I)'' Teacher: *''Newspaper (II)'' Teacher: *''Yearbook (III)'' Teacher: *''Complex Grammar and Constructs'' Teacher: 'Language' *''Etymology (I)'' Teacher: *''Speech (II)'' Teacher: 'History and Government' 'History' *''Basic History (7th Grade)'' Teacher: *''World History -1914 (9th Grade)'' Teacher: *''World History 1945-2001 (11th Grade)'' Teacher: *''The World Wars and Political Impact 1914-1945 (10th Grade)'' Teacher: *''A History of Britain and Its Empire'' Teacher: 'Government and Politics' *''Historical Politics'' Teacher: *''Modern Politics'' Teacher: *''Cold War Politics'' Teacher: *''Government and Political Ideologies (12th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Laws & Codes'' Teacher: *''Democracy in Action'' Teacher: *''Communism; Past and Present'' Teacher: *''Basic Law (I)'' Teacher: *''Advanced Law (II)'' Teacher: *''Empires of the Globe'' Teacher: 'World Relations and the Globe' *''International Relations'' Teacher: *''World Geography (8th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Europe and the Globe'' Teacher: *''The North American Tribes and Cultural Impact'' Teacher: *''South and Central America and Spanish Influence'' Teacher: *''Africa and Colonial Colonization'' Teacher: *''Asia; Mass Culture and World Impact'' Teacher: *''Oceania and Indigenous Populations'' Teacher: 'Religion and Philosophy' *''Religion and Global Impact'' Teacher: *''Ancient Religions'' Teacher: *''Hinduism'' Teacher: *''Christianity'' Teacher: *''Judaism'' Teacher: *''Islam'' Teacher: *''Buddhism and Shintoism'' Teacher: *''Greco-Roman Mythology'' Teacher: *''Norse and Pagan Religions'' Teacher: *''Modern Religions'' Teacher: *''Religious Theory'' Teacher: *''Philosophy (I)'' Teacher: *''Eastern Philosophy (II)'' Teacher: *''Western Philosophy (II)'' Teacher: *''Modern Philosophy (II)'' Teacher: 'Social Studies' *''Sociology'' Teacher: *''Psychology I'' Teacher: *''Psychology II'' Teacher: *''Human Geography and Migration'' Teacher: 'Family and Consumer Sciences' 'Development' *''Early Childhood I'' Teacher: *''Early Childhood II'' Teacher: *''Day-care (Kindergarten)'' Teacher: *''Human Development'' Teacher: *''Childhood Psychology'' Teacher: 'Life Skills' *''Independent Living'' Teacher: *''Leadership'' Teacher: *''Public Speaking'' Teacher: *''Family Dynamics'' Teacher: 'Culinary Skills' *''Gourmet Foods'' *''Foreign Dishes and Foods'' 'Science' 'Basic Sciences' *''Science Skills (7th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Earth Sciences (8th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Biology (9th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Chemistry (10th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Physics (11th Grade)'' Teacher: 'Advanced Sciences' (12th Grade) *''Advanced Biology'' Teacher: *''Advanced Chemistry'' Teacher: *''Advanced Physics'' Teacher: *''Independent Research'' Teacher: *''Geology'' Teacher: *''Astronomy'' Teacher: *''Physiology'' Teacher: 'Technical Sciences' *''Keyboard'' Teacher: *''Programming I'' Teacher: *''Programming II'' Teacher: *''Programming III'' Teacher: *''Advanced Programming'' Teacher: *''Cybernet; Global Inter-Connectivity through the World Wide Web'' Teacher: *''Software and Hardware design'' Teacher: *''Basic Engineering (I)'' Teacher: *''Advanced Engineering (II)'' Teacher: 'Arts and Theater' 'Theater' *''Drama I'' Teacher: *''Drama II'' Teacher: *''Drama III'' Teacher: *''Drama IV'' Teacher: *''Drama V'' Teacher: *''Drama VI'' Teacher: *''Theater Design'' Teacher: *''Script and Play-writing I'' Teacher: *''Script and Play-writing II'' Teacher: *''Theater Arts'' Teacher: 'Arts' *''Art I'' Teacher: *''Art II'' Teacher: *''Art III'' Teacher: *''Art IV'' Teacher: *''Art V'' Teacher: *''Art VI'' Teacher: *''Graphic Design I'' Teacher: *''Graphic Design II'' Teacher: *''Art Concepts'' Teacher: *''History of the Arts'' Teacher: *''Renaissance Arts'' Teacher: *''Sculpture'' Teacher: *''Photography I'' Teacher: *''Photography II'' Teacher: *''Photography III'' Teacher: *''Video Design I'' Teacher: *''Video Design II'' Teacher: *''Creative Writing I'' Teacher: *''Creative Writing II'' Teacher: *''Fashion I'' Teacher: *''Fashion II'' Teacher: *''Fashion III'' Teacher: *''Fashion IV'' Teacher: *''Conceptual Art'' Teacher: 'Physical Education' *''Recess Activities (7th Grade)'' Teacher: *''P.E. (8th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Advanced P.E.'' Teacher: *''Competitive Sports I'' Teacher: *''Competitive Sports II'' Teacher: *''Physical Training'' Teacher: *''Lifting'' Teacher: *''Yoga'' Teacher: 'Music' 'Band' *''Band I'' Teacher: *''Band II'' Teacher: *''Band III'' Teacher: *''Band IV'' Teacher: *''Band V'' Teacher: *''Competitive Band'' Teacher: *''Jazz Band (I)'' Teacher: *''Advanced Jazz Band (II)'' Teacher: 'Orchestra' *''Orchestra I'' Teacher: *''Orchestra II'' Teacher: *''Orchestra III'' Teacher: *''Orchestra IV'' Teacher: *''Orchestra V'' Teacher: *''Competitive Orchestra'' Teacher: 'Choir' *''Choir I'' Teacher: *''Choir II'' Teacher: *''Choir III'' Teacher: *''Core Choir I '' Teacher: *''Core Choir II'' Teacher: *''Core Choir III'' Teacher: 'Guitar' *''Guitar Theory (I)'' Teacher: *''Classical Guitar (II)'' Teacher: *''Modern Guitar (III)'' Teacher: *''Advanced Guitar (IV)'' Teacher: *''Electric Guitar'' Teacher: 'Music Theory' *''Music Appreciation; A History of Music Defined (7th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Music Theory I'' Teacher: *''Music Theory II'' Teacher: *''Music Theory III'' Teacher: *''Song Composing I'' Teacher: *''Song Composing II'' Teacher: *''Maestro/Conductor 101'' Teacher: 'Marketing and Economics' 'Marketing & Business' *''Intro to Business and Marketing (7th Grade)'' Teacher: *''International Trade and Business (10th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Advanced Marketing (I)'' Teacher: *''Sports Marketing (II)'' Teacher: *''Marketing Co-Op'' Teacher: 'Economics' *''Intro to Economics (8th Grade)'' Teacher: *''World Economics (9th Grade)'' Teacher: *''Currency'' Teacher: *''Personal Finance'' Teacher: 'Foreign Language' (Grades 7-12) 'Spanish' *''Spanish I'' Teacher: *''Spanish II'' Teacher: *''Spanish III'' Teacher: *''Spanish IV'' Teacher: *''Spanish V'' Teacher: *''Spanish VI'' Teacher: 'French' *''French I'' Teacher: *''French II'' Teacher: *''French III'' Teacher: *''French IV'' Teacher: *''French V'' Teacher: *''French VI'' Teacher: 'German' *''German I'' Teacher: *''German II'' Teacher: *''German III'' Teacher: *''German IV'' Teacher: *''German V'' Teacher: *''German VI'' Teacher: 'Latin' *''Latin/Roman Culture (I)'' Teacher: *''Latin I (II)'' Teacher: *''Latin II (III)'' Teacher: *''Latin III (IV)'' Teacher: *''Latin IV (V)'' Teacher: *''Modern Latin (VI)'' Teacher: 'Mandarin (Chinese)' *''Mandarin I'' Teacher: *''Mandarin II'' Teacher: *''Mandarin III'' Teacher: *''Mandarin IV'' Teacher: *''Mandarin V'' Teacher: 'Italian' *''Italian I'' Teacher: *''Italian II'' Teacher: *''Italian III'' Teacher: *''Italian IV'' Teacher: *''Italian V'' Teacher: 'Russian' *''Russian I'' Teacher: *''Russian II'' Teacher: *''Russian III'' Teacher: *''Russian IV'' Teacher: *''Russian V'' Teacher:: 'Arabic' *''Arabic I'' Teacher: *''Arabic II'' Teacher: *''Arabic III'' Teacher: *''Arabic IV'' Teacher: *''Arabic V'' Teacher: 'Portuguese' *''Portuguese I'' Teacher: *''Portuguese II'' Teacher: *''Portuguese III'' Teacher: *''Portuguese IV'' Teacher: *''Portuguese V'' Teacher: 'Japanese' *''Japanese I'' Teacher: *''Japanese II'' Teacher: *''Japanese III'' Teacher: *''Japanese IV'' Teacher: *''Japanese V'' Teacher: 'American Sign Language (ASL)' *''ASL I'' Teacher: *''ASL II'' Teacher: *''ASL III'' Teacher: 'Esperanto' *''Esperanto I'' Teacher: *''Esperanto II'' Teacher: *''Esperanto III'' Teacher: 'Additional Language Courses *''Language Families and Structure Teacher: *''A History of Language'' Teacher: *''Language Constructs'' Teacher: *''Braille and Morse Code'' Teacher: